


Biblioteka

by Filigranka



Series: Pot, łzy i szampan [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish, bardzo to wszystko zbędne, dawne zabawne (starsze teksty), drobiazgi miniaturki okruchy, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, trochę angstu trochę humoreski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drobiazgi, bardzo różne w tonacji, które łączy, a juści, tylko miejsce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Czytaj

**Author's Note:**

> Zapomniałam, że przecież mam jeszcze, jak na mola książkowego przystało, całą serię fików o tej nieszczęsnej bibliotece ShinRy (jeżeli ktoś zamierza mi wypomnieć, że w tej fazie kapitalizmu zachodniego, którą FFVII jakby krytykuje, czyli współczesnej, wiedza przestałą być wartością, a biznesmeni są profanami, którym wystarcza zarabianie pieniędzy, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o ideał kulturowy, że ideał intelektualisty został zastąpiony przez ideał eksperta itd... Hm, to nie wiem, czy w Japonii to tego stopnia, z kulturą się nie zgadzam, mam rzecz kompletnie w nosie, póki chodzi o fkcję; dla mnie władca, choćby tyran, powinien być idealnie wychowany i wykształcony, przynajmniej jako ideał). Co do ilości książek: jeden Eco ma u siebie chyba koło trzydziestu tysięcy. W zamku co znaczniejszego rodu zwykle bywało ponad dziesięć tysięcy. Shinra powinien mieć, w prywatnej, nie jakiejś publiczno-kolekcjonersko-wielkiej, jednak więcej.

Biblioteka rodzinna Shinry. Siedemdziesiąt tysięcy egzemplarzy ocalało, powiedział Rufus. Równie dobrze mógł rzucić „nieskończoność". Od ilości książek Cloudowi niemal kręciło się w głowie. Te rekomendowane leżały na stoliku przy kanapie, zaraz obok czajnika z herbatą, butelki wina i zimnej zakąski; przemknęło Strife'owi przez myśl, że dla gospodarza perfekcyjna gościnność jest rodzajem gry, w której, jak w każdej innej, też musiał wygrywać.   
     Sięgnął po pierwszy tom – zbiór romantycznych dramatów i powieści poetyckich. Lektura wciągnęła go z siłą rozwścieczonego bahamuta, właściwie nie czuł smaku posiłku; po jedzenie sięgał zresztą na ślepo, nie chcąc odrywać wzroku od liter. Czytał nawet wtedy, gdy słowa zaczęły skakać mu przed oczami, a umysł plątał koleje fabuły – był zmęczony po tygodniu pracy. Z opowieści niezauważalnie przeszedł w sen.   
     Obudził go huk upadającej książki – najwyraźniej cały czas trzymał ją w dłoniach, wyślizgnęła się teraz. Była piękna, oprawiona w skórę, pachnąca starym papierem oraz tuszem drukarskim; Cloud poczuł ukłucie winy, jakby skrzywdził coś żywego. Podniósł tom i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że cała biblioteka wypełniona była szaroniebieskim światłem zmierzchu, nadającymi jej trochę niesamowity wygląd, ni to celi zakonnej, ni to czarodziejskiego labiryntu.   
     Zamrugał szybko, odpędzając resztki snu. Poczucie realności świata nagle wróciło – powinien od dawna być w domu, zmartwił pewnie Tifę, pomijając już fakt, że zasypianie na kanapie u człowieka, z którym jeszcze cztery lata temu literalnie toczyli wojnę, trudno nazwać rozsądnym posunięciem.   
     Usiadł gwałtownie, prostując się, coś spadło z jego ramion, materiał, na który wcześniej nawet nie zwrócił uwagi. Sięgnął po niego i poczuł dziwny skurcz w gardle – zdumienia, wzruszenia czy strachu. W ręku trzymał białą, pachnącą klasyczną wodą kolońską marynarkę od garnituru.


	2. Szyb i piramida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł ukradziony Derridzie, który kradł od Hegla.

Cloud myszkował po bibliotece Shinry. Przychodził tutaj już od dobrego pół roku, znudziło mu się sięganie po polecane książki i te, leżące w kilku najbliższych działach, zwłaszcza, że księgozbiór był olbrzymi, liczył sobie dziesiątki tysięcy egzemplarzy. Chodzenie po korytarzach między regałami przypominało błądzenie w labiryncie, magiczną przygodę, całkowicie bezpieczną. Niebezpiecznych Strife miał już dosyć.   
    I tak, zupełnym przypadkiem trafił przed wielką, szklaną gablotę, ukrytą na tyłach, między przestarzałymi podręcznikami. Sięgnął prawie odruchowo, z ciekawości, nie była zamykana na klucz. Dopiero przejrzawszy zawartość zorientował się, że musiał niechcący natrafić na zbiór pamiątek, nic innego nie tłumaczyło takiego eklektyzmu: wiekowe, poniszczone tomiszcza obok szczupłych tomików poezji, między nimi kolorowanki, zbiory baśni, dziecinne encyklopedie.   
    Zmieszał się – ostatecznie każdy, nawet Rufus, ma prawo do trzymania swoich wspomnień w ukryciu, nikomu nic do nich. Przeszłość może być niebezpieczną bronią. Powinien odłożyć te książki, zamknąć przeszklone drzwiczki, nie wspominać ani nie myśleć o precyzyjnych plamach koloru, zakończonych zawsze równo z linią w malowankach; o nieporadnych literkach; o jakimś wierszu, który był najwyraźniej tak często czytany, że strona sama się otwierała – „The art of losing isn't hard to master", zauważył pierwszy wers; o dedykacji na podręczniku do ekonomii „Mojemu drogiemu następcy, w dniu dziesiątych urodzin, z wiarą, że tak wspaniały młody człowiek spełni pokładane w nim nadzieje, tata". Miał już odejść, gdy zobaczył coś, co podejrzanie przypominało rękopis. Nie jedyny w tej szafce, ale za to wyglądający na wutajski. I stary, zdecydowanie bardzo stary.   
    Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, a dobrze pamiętał, to prezydent zarzekał się, że te nieliczne ze zrabowanych zabytków, które ocalały po zniszczeniu korporacyjnego wieżowca, zostały już oddane wschodniemu królestwu. Sięgnął po manuskrypt, zastanawiając się, co nostalgicznego widzi Shinra, bahamucia krew, w tego typu dziele.   
    Przerzucając karty zauważył, że na pierwszej i drugiej stronie widnieją dedykacje – nie czytał, zwłaszcza, że o ile druga wyglądała na wiekową, o tyle pierwsza mogła mieć najwyżej kilkanaście lat, a naprawdę nie chciał wtrącać się w sprawy prywatne – potem odkrył, że księgą były słynne wypisy z ćwiczeń duchowych, stworzone podobno ręką jednego z pięciu największych mistrzów religijnych w historii Wutai. Nadal nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego coś takiego Rufus trzyma obok dziecięcych kolorowanek. Przeczytał dedykację na drugiej stronie: pochodziła od samego mistrza, dla umiłowanego ucznia, zawierała w sobie przestrogi oraz błogosławieństwa – Cloud nie był pewien, znał wutajski całkiem dobrze, ale to nie oznaczało, że płynnie czytał kilkusetnie dokumenty. Mowa w końcu też ewoluuje. Tak czy siak, rękopis musiał być naprawdę cennym zabytkiem. Znów wracał do pytania, po co prezydentowi coś takiego, na pewno wytargowałby od Yuffie albo jej ojca wysoką rekompensatę. Potem zerknął na pierwszą kartę i nagle zabrakło mu tchu.   
    Pismo było czytelne. Wyraźne, kaligraficzne, trochę szkolne – aczkolwiek idealnie skopiowane „szkolnie", jakby wprost z podręcznika. Treść długa, podobnie jak dedykacji mistrza, ale ta brzmiała bardziej jak list. Nie to wszakże wstrząsnęło Strife'em.   
    Na dole pysznił się zamaszysty, bardzo efektowny, wystudiowany podpis z wielkim „S" na początku. I „th" na końcu zgrabnie, zgodnie z kanonem, zaplecionymi tak, że prawie tworzyły jedność. Sephiroth. Na samej górze, równie widoczne (najwyraźniej ktoś postanowił zadbać także o to ego): „Dla Rufusa. Mój słodki, okrutny, ukochany książę!".   
    Przez chwilę miał ochotę po prostu rzucić książkę na ziemię i uciec. Z kartek prawie słyszał ten niski, chłodny, drwiący głos. Hipnotyzujący na tyle, że w końcu przeczytał resztę, praktycznie bezwiednie.   
    „Dla Rufusa. Mój słodki, okrutny, ukochany książę! Wiesz, jak bardzo cenię sobie książki, jak drogie są mi zabytki – obaj wiemy, że pisanie po nich to barbarzyństwo. Traktowanie przedmiotów kultu jako łupów wojennych to z kolei podła kradzież, mój pyszny, piękny książę. Z pewnością docenisz więc fakt, że upadam tak nisko dla Ciebie. Ten rękopis mówi o bogach, ta starożytna dedykacja o miłości mistrza do ucznia, o pokornym życiu – więc moje pismo jest drwiną, nie tylko bluźnierstwem. Czy fakt, że bluźnię bogom, żeby mieć prezent dla Ciebie, mój lodowaty, boski książę, wystarczy, aby poprawić Ci samopoczucie? SOLDIER 1 Klasy (jedyny, wciąż, jeszcze).   
    PS: twoje podejrzliwe ego z pewnością widzi też inne implikacje: czy ten, kto nie lęka się bogów, sam nie jest bogiem? Kto powtarza gest mistrza do ucznia? A i zaimki rzadko są tak dwuznaczne jak «mój». Mój Rufus. Bądź zdrów – zawsze. Sephiroth".   
    — Nie mam żadnych maili — głos prezydenta, melancholijny jak nigdy, wyrwał czytającego ze stanu lekkiego szoku. — Musiałem je usunąć po Nib... po jego zdradzie.   
    Cloud chciał coś powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć swoje zachowanie – chociaż doprawdy, nie wiedział jak, ostatecznie bardzo nadużył cudzego zaufania – ale Shinra nie dał mu dojść do słowa.   
    — Rozmawialiśmy o tym rękopisie, kiedy wrócił. O tym, czy w Wutai woleliby go widzieć zniszczonym, czy napiętnowanym przez najeźdźcę. Czy wyrwaliby tę pierwszą kartę, czy uszanowaliby jej wiek. Potem, kiedy rozmawiałem z Yuffie – przez chwilę myślałem, że mogę się przekonać. Że mogę sprawdzić, kto miał rację — wybuch kpiącego śmiechu. — Ale nie byłem w stanie. Nie byłem w stanie tego oddać. Do wszystkich demonów, zabił mojego ojca, zniszczył mi korporację, katował nas wszystkich, a ja ciągle mu... ciągle nie byłem w stanie tego oddać.   
    Rufus śmiał się poprzez słowa, ale Strife, odłożywszy wreszcie książkę, sięgnął do niego ręką w geście raczej kojącym. Co samo w sobie było rzadkie, normalnie bowiem ograniczał kontakt dotykowy do minimum. Prezydent pokręcił głową, błyskawicznie wracając do siebie i stwierdzając chłodno.   
    — Nic się nie stało, Cloud. Skoro już to znalazłeś, mogę ci opowiedzieć. Powinienem zamykać tę szafę. To tylko wspomnienie.   
    Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.   
    — Tak czy siak. Przepraszam. Nie powinienem ruszać. — Długa chwila ciszy. — Pójdę już. Dzięki za... za pożyczanie książek i w ogóle. Dzięki. Przepraszam, że tu wlazłem.   
    Wyminął Shinrę, który skinął mu uprzejmie głową, zamyślony. Uszedł ledwie kilka kroków, kiedy usłyszał szept:   
    — „Zawsze". Mówił mi takie rzeczy, te głupoty, jakie zwykle mówią ojcowie. I potem, kiedy... czasami, w trakcie ataków geostigmy, majaczyłem tę przeklętą dedykację, to „bądź zdrów" i „zawsze". Ironicznie, prawda? — śmiech, jak na standardy mówiącego prawie histeryczny, potem moment milczenia. — Zabrałem ci czas. Późno już. Idź. Nie zatrzymuję cię dłużej. Do widzenia. Dobranoc.   
    Strife miał niejasne przeczucie, że powinien zignorować prośbę i coś zrobić. Choćby zostać, a najlepiej pewnie – zawahał się. Tifa, pomyślał, może by wiedziała, ale zwykłe metody Lockhart wobec dzieci: otulenie kocem, zaparzenie herbaty, podanie słodyczy – raczej, uznał, nie zadziałają w tym przypadku.   
    Cloud wzruszył ramionami, znowu. Tak czy siak, to nie jego problem. Nie jest nic winien drugiemu mężczyźnie, a już na pewno nie zaufanie. Powiedział, żeby sobie iść, to proszę. Chłopiec wyszedł. Rufus nie odwrócił głowy.


	3. Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humoreska, bardzo zbędna, jak wszystkie humoreski. I Mickiewicz.

Cloud siedział w bibliotece Shinry, znowu. Wiedza, jak mawiał Vincent, jest bezcenna, więc skoro wróg sam ją proponuje, trzeba korzystać. Od miesięcy chłopiec czytał więc, pasjami: eposy, powieści, tomiki poezji, podręczniki (szczególnie te techniczne), książki historyczne. Wszystko.   
      Teraz natknął się na słowa na tyle prawdziwe i wstrząsające, że przystanął. Miał ochotę napisać je komuś, porozmawiać, zapytać o zdanie. W pierwszym odruchu wykręcił numer Tify, ale przerwał, nim doszło do połączenia. Dziewczynę zaniepokoją te wersy, a co gorsze, uzna jego zainteresowanie nimi za objaw powracającej depresji.   
      Yuffie nie zrozumie. Nim Valentine odbierze minie co najmniej parę dni. Cid nie lubi wierszy. Barret ma na głowie masę roboty. Dzieciaki są za małe. Reeve może rzecz wziąć do siebie. Zostawał Nanaki – któremu Strife postanowił po namyśle wysłać wieczorem maila.   
      Nadal miał jednak ochotę natychmiast podzielić się literackim odkryciem. Przerzucał przez chwilę komórkę między palcami. „Cóż" oświeciło go nagle „to w końcu biblioteka Shinry, tak? I nie obchodzi mnie, czy urażę jego ego". Wystukał SMS – szansa na to, że prezydent po prostu podniesie słuchawkę była żadna, nie tak wczesnym wieczorem, jeszcze pracował. Poza tym, na pewno znał ten utwór, przecież Cloud znalazł go w tomie oznaczonym jako „klasyka".   
      „Gęby za lud krzyczące sam lud w końcu znudzą i twarze lud bawiące na końcu lud znudzą. Ręce za lud walczące sam lud poobcina. Imion miłych ludowi lud pozapomina. Wszystko przejdzie. Po huku, po szumie, po trudzie wezmą dziedzictwo cisi, ciemni, mali ludzie", wypisywane przy akompaniamencie pukania klawiszy.   
      Odpowiedź, o długości małego maila oczywiście, nadeszła ponad kwadrans później.   
      „Twój spontaniczny, dziecięcy, naiwny, niezmanierowany wiedzą ni uprzedzeniem zachwyt nad sztuką okazuje się niekiedy przebłyskiem geniuszu. Mam posiedzenie komisji parlamentarnej, cytat był właśnie tym, czego potrzebowałem, by przekonać szanownych posłów opozycji. Świetnie pasował do mojego przemówienia. Dziękuję. Co do samego słynnego wiersza: masz na myśli mnie, siebie czy Reeve'a? W tym pierwszym przypadku nie masz racji, co do drugiego: nie mam czasu na ratowanie Twojego ego, jeśli zaś chodziło Ci o Tuestiego, to absolutnie się z Tobą zgadzam i poczekaj na mnie (będę koło dwudziestej drugiej), bo mamy chyba sporo planów politycznych do omówienia".


End file.
